Bluebells and Flames
by Vaylor2360
Summary: When Bluestar receives the prophecy foretelling a certain kittypet's rise to power and nobility, he thinks of the one he was told of as a kit. But what he didn't know was that in a way, the prophecies affected both himself and the kittypet. (AU, part 1 of this series)
1. Prologue

A blue-grey tom sat on top of a great rock, looking up at the sky. It was dotted with stars, and a half moon shone bright, giving off a soft glow to everything exposed below. The moonlight made the tom's fur look like melting morning frost on bluebells. Out of the darkness that the birch and oak trees nearby provided, a small tortoiseshell padded up beside the other, sitting down and joining him in stargazing.

"How are the warriors?" The blue-grey tom asked, seemingly out of nowhere in the quiet atmosphere.

"They are doing well. They will all recover." The tortoiseshell replied, his tailtip lifting up and down as he sat almost perfectly still and upright. "Although they are not all young, they are strong and determined."

"That's good." The other cat said, before letting out a sigh. "I am feeling indifferent about the state of the Clan. Many of our senior warriors have died, and I fear more will be joining them in StarClan. We need more warriors as soon as possible if we are to survive."

"It's not your fault, Bluestar." The tortoiseshell draped his tail over Bluestar's back. "After all, ThunderClan did not have a medicine cat for some time after Featherwhisker died."

"We are lucky to have you, Spottedleaf. I don't know what ThunderClan or I would have done without you." Bluestar admitted, flicking both his ears. "Has StarClan spoken to you tonight at the Moonstone?"

Spottedleaf seemed relaxed and calm, despite his friend's obvious anxiety. "No, they haven't. Not for some moons."

The blue-grey tom sighed, glancing down at the rock surface he sat upon. "We can only hope StarClan blesses us with new warriors, or at least send a sign-"

Bluestar was interrupted by hearing Spottedleaf gasp. He looked up, quickly finding what he saw. A star was blazing across the formerly calm, dark sky. It left a trail of what looked like fire, although neither of them felt any heat from it.

"It was a message from StarClan." The tortoiseshell announced. "Fire alone can save our Clan."

The blue-grey cat seemed shocked at this, but also slightly relieved. StarClan had finally spoken, yet the message they chose to send seemed... cryptic. Then, a memory flared in his mind. A grey flecked she-cat was staring at him, her eyes as cold as ice. He recalled the words she spoke, even when he was just a tiny kit then.

"I was once told that I was fire, and that I would blaze through the forest." Bluestar admitted, gently laying his tail over Spottedleaf's back, just as he himself had done. He didn't mention one important detail, though.

_"But beware, even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." _He recalled those words from the same grey she-cat he was just thinking about.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but... sometimes prophecies overlap." The spotted tortoiseshell looked up to face his larger companion.

"If you say so, Spottedleaf." Bluestar sighed, returning his gaze to the stars above. "Fire alone can save our Clan."

* * *

**Hey guys! So, this is basically an AU where everyone is genderbent, and I know this idea has probably been done before like 1000000 times, but it's not just a genderbend AU. The plot is similar to canon kind of, but in a way not really. Later on, when I get to the other "books" in this AU, this will become more obvious. Anyways, I hope you liked my prologue! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1 Allegiances

**Aye guys! Time for chapter 1! :) Also, I forgot to put in the Allegiances, so I will be doing that now. There are also a few OCs in the mix as well. The only name I changed was Firepaw's kittypet name. Note that I only listed ThunderClan and cats outside the Clans because the other Clans are incomplete and only list like 1-5 cats, when in reality they're a lot sbigger than that, and I don't feel like flipping through a bunch of pages to find cats that probably won't appear in the story anyway. But before I post those, it's time to reply to some reviews! :)**

**PoppyRitz: LOL! Also, thanks for liking my story!**

**Wolfjem: Knowing Tigerclaw, she'll probably either give them to another queen or just occasionally come to the nursery to feed them, in order to keep her place as deputy. Also, she will still be a villian, just not the absolute main one here. As for the kits themselves, I'm not sure yet! I'm still in the process of planning the story out.**

**Now, let allegiances roll and chapter 1 begin!**

* * *

THUNDERCLAN

_Leader: _Bluestar- blue-grey tom

_Deputy: _ Redtail- tortoiseshell she-cat with a red, plumy tail

_Apprentice, Dustpaw_

_Medicine Cat: _Spottedleaf- gentle mottled tortoiseshell tom

_Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):_

Speckletail- golden tabby tom

Goldenflower- light ginger tabby tom

Tigerclaw- large brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

Whitestorm- white she-cat

_Apprentice, Sandpaw_

Frostfur- white tom

Brindleface- grey and white spotted tabby tom

Willowpelt- pale grey tom with unusual blue eyes

_Apprentice, Greypaw_

Runningwind- brown tabby she-cat

Longtail- pale brown tabby she-cat with a long tail

Mousefur- dusky brown tom

_Apprentice (cats in training to become warriors):_

Sandpaw- light ginger tabby tom

Dustpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Ravenpaw- black and white she-cat

Greypaw- grey she-cat

_Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits):_

Cloverpelt- sleek black coat

Lionheart- long-haired golden tabby

Darkstripe- dark grey tabby with black stripes

_Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired):_

Halftail- brown tabby she-cat with half her tail missing

Smallear- grey she-cat with small ears

One-eye- pale grey tom with one eye missing

Dappletail- dappled tortoiseshell tom

Patchpelt- black and white she-cat

Rosetail- pale ginger tabby tom with a darker, plumy tail

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Cinnamon- flame-colored ginger tabby she-cat

Smudge- black and white she-cat

Yellowfang- long-haired dark grey tom

Barley- black and white she-cat who lives in a nearby farm

* * *

Cinnamon sat on top of her garden fence post, looking out into the thick, mysterious forest. Sunlight dappled the grass below through the gaps in between the leaves of trees, while her own pelt shone like fire while outside the cover. She had always been curious as to what was in the woods. What kind of prey was there? What were the plants like? Those were all questions that Cinnamon had been wanting to answer for herself.

Suddenly, she heard paw steps coming towards her. Flicking her ears, Cinnamon turned to her right, before a black and white she-cat leapt up on the neighbor's fence. She padded over to her, balancing gracefully on top of the fencing, her deep golden eyes full of warmth and care.

"Hey, Cinna Buns!" The she-cat happily greeted, lifting her tail. Cinnamon always found that nickname cute, especially coming from her friend.

"Aye, Smudge." Cinnamon replied, lifting a ginger paw and rasping her tongue over it, before rubbing it behind her ear. "I was just about to go explore that forest I've been dying to check out. Wanna come?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Smudge exclaimed, before speaking normally again. "No way, Cinna Buns. Don't go in there. There are savage wildcats in that forest. They carry rabies and a bunch of other diseases, and they'll claw your pelt off if you even look at 'em!"

"Oh please!" Cinnamon scoffed, flicking her tail. "I'm not going to run into any rabid wild animal. I'm not going deep into the woods, anyway. Just going for a look around."

She heard Smudge sigh. "Well, I can't stop ya. Just be careful, okay?" She gave a quick look of worry to Cinnamon.

"Of course I will." The ginger tabby promised, taking a moment to nuzzle her friend. "I should be back by noon."

"Alright, I guess." Smudge stared at her paws for a heartbeat, before glancing back up at her. "But if you do run into any malicious animal, come straight back. Got it?"

"Got it." Cinnamon nodded, before turning back in the direction of the woods. Taking a deep breath in to relax, she leapt off the fence post. Her paws immediately felt the cool, dewy grass.

Looking back, she could see Smudge flick her tail in 'good luck', before she returned to her own garden. Cinnamon turned back in front, walking into the shady undergrowth.

* * *

Cinnamon trotted around the forest. It wasn't as dark as she anticipated. There was a lot of sunlight leaking in, and birdsong was prominent all around her.

The green-eyed tabby paused to sniff a blackberry that had grown on one of the bushes. It smelled sweet and refreshing, just as she remembered. They used to grow in her old housefolk's garden, back when she was a little kitten under twelve weeks old.

Backing away from the blackberry, she wondered what other smells there were. She opened her mouth and tasted the air, a variety of forest scents coming to her. There was one particular smell that caught Cinnamon's attention, though. Mouse.

Instinct told her to crouch and stalk after the scent. Unlike Smudge and many other cats she knew, her collar did not have a noisy bell, just a round tag. This allowed her to move silently.

After stalking around a couple thickets, Cinnamon picked up pace. As she was going faster, the whole world seemed to be in a rush in its sounds and movement. The birds sang a bit quicker, and she felt almost half-panicked whenever something moved.

Regardless, the ginger tabby kept following the scent. It grew stronger and stronger the closer she got. When her prey finally came into view, Cinnamon crouched low to the ground, stalking slowly towards the mouse. She moved around some ferns, staring at her target as she quietly slipped in between two briar bushes.

Eyes narrowed, Cinnamon creeped closer to the mouse. Its fur was a medium brown, and it was grooming itself, rubbing its front paws over its nose before drawing them behind its round ears. Luckily, Cinnamon had been keeping upwind, so that the little rodent did not catch her scent in the breeze.

Determined to know what forest mouse tasted like, she began to inch even closer. She was just about a few feet away from it. Cinnamon raised her hindquarters, ready to pounce and kill it.

Suddenly, something in the undergrowth shook, both animals hearing it. The mouse scurried off somewhere, while the tabby cat kept alert, in case danger was nearby.

Nearly out of nowhere, Cinnamon felt a weight crash down on her. A fluffy grey she-cat had pounced on her, and was now hissing. She twisted her hindquarters around, scratching under her attacker's chin. The cat yowled in pain, pulling herself away from her by rolling over. Cinnamon pressed her front paws on the grey cat's soft belly. They kicked her off, growling at her as blood trailed downwards from the wound she inflicted.

Cinnamon quickly got to her paws, running straight towards where she remembered the garden. Her attacker gave chase, sprinting after her. For a moment, she seemed panicked, trying to run faster.

Then, an idea came to mind. This cat probably wouldn't expect anything other than being easily chased off. She wanted to send a message that she wasn't weak or skittish. Cinnamon stopped in her tracks, twisting around to face the grey cat. She ran towards her, charging near the chest.

Then, as she had been preparing for another attack, she noticed a larger, paler grey shape. It pelted in between the two, using its front legs to seperate them. It turned towards Cinnamon, its unusually icy blue eyes seeming to stare into her soul. She could've sworn she turned into a glacier just by catching that gaze, before she found herself speaking.

"Oh... er, hello there?" Cinnamon gulped, knowing that she was bound to have gotten into some kind of trouble.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's chapter 1! Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review if you'd like, I'll be responding to them! **


End file.
